Talks Machina Episode 106
| Image = TM_106.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel and Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 106 | GnSNum = C2E57a | Airdate = 2019-04-09 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:00:50 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e57-in-love-and-war/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c2e57-in-love-and-war/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and sixth episode of Talks Machina. Sam Riegel and Matthew Mercer discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @TheFacelessEvil: Matt: Are you generally forgiving when it comes to the players forgetting about pets/mounts? Or will there be consequences for overlooking the animals? * Mark Shock: Sam: Was it a real fear for you (as well as Nott) that Yeza was going to reject her? How are you and Nott feeing about it now that he's accepted her? * Jordan James Meyer: Matt: How much of this last episode had to be generated on the spot given the unexpected decision two weeks ago? * QuirkyCorvid: Sam: How did Nott feel being called Veth by the Mighty Nein? When her backstory first came out, she indicated she wanted to still be called Nott but obviously with her husband back everyone has been using Veth. Will she continue now with Veth or go back to Nott? * 283leis: Matt: You mentioned on Twitter that E56 could have resulted in a TPK depending on party actions. Could you elaborate on what would have led to that? * Gif of the Week: Hungry Muffin Studio aka @Hungry_Muffin's Yeza/Shark gif. * Sunglazzez: Sam: You've explained how becoming a goblin twisted Nott's personality. But around Yezza, she seems more like her old self. Is this because his presence helps ground her, or is she just making an extra effort to seem unchanged? * @Borgevino: Matt and Sam: Yeza is so wonderful! Did Sam come up with the personality traits, or did Matt, or was it a joint effort? * Dan Gordon: Matt: What was your inspiration for the lore behind the Luxon? Was entirely homebrew, or did you take some inspiration from other gods in the D&D pantheon? * Leskenobian: Sam: When introducing the Nein to her husband, Nott was quick to hush Jester when she said Caleb was like a son to her. She also hasn't been putting him on a pedestal as much since Felderwin, when she reunited with Luke. Does Nott still consider Caleb to be like a son to her? Do you think their friendship might be healthier if they're more equal and honest with each other? * Fan Art of the Week: Emma Wight aka @EmmaWightTwit's drawing of Yeza and Nott's reunion. * Chris Tarnowski: For Matt: When a person's soul is reincarnated through the Luxon beacon, can their soul be reborn in the body of any species, or is it more like Drow are always reborn as Drow, Goblin is always reincarnated as Goblin, etc.? * NightWildWings: Sam: We got a glimpse of Yeza's surprise concerning Nott's new set of skills. Is Nott excited to show them off or afraid it will further distance her from the wife Yeza knows? * @Lesbrenian: Matt: were you as the DM surprised by Beau and Caleb's asking to end the war? and what were the Bright Queen's thoughts on this; does she think they're naïve and idealistic, or does she commend their ambition? * @Kimabutch: Sam: how does Nott feel about the Mighty Nein preventing her from drinking? Is she ultimately grateful? * KiesoTheStoic: Matt: What are your thoughts on how the Mighty Nein have developed as a cohesive group with a goal? How have they surprised you? Quotations * Sam: "If we hit ten...Travis said that he would let us film him in a haunted house." * Sam: "Going forward, he's going to be the little spoon." * Brian: "Secretly British, what's worse?" * Sam: "Definitely a real concern for me and for Nott that Yeza would be horrified by her new appearance." * Sam: "I feel like we would make a great graphic sex scene together." * Liam: "I'm still in the building, Riegel!" * Sam: "My daughter was asking 'does Yeza think Nott is ugly?' and I was like 'no, he's ok with it' and she's like 'oh, good.'" * Sam: "I think she is okay with her husband calling her by her given name of Veth. But I think as long as long as she's in that body she's gonna consider herself not fully how she thinks of herself and probably will still go by Nott for the time being. I think. I think! I don't know." * Matt: "He's a good guy." * Matt: "What happened was a possibility I was considering but I also know players are very stingy with magical artifacts." * Sam: "I hope it works out that she finds her way home somehow." * Brian: "If you're not on the show, just go home!" * Sam: "Their relationship is just evolving." * Sam: "She's ready to impress the shit out of her husband with her skills." * Matt: "One of the best things about being a dungeon master is when your players surprise you. Not just with their actions, but with their growth. And seeing where you all started, seeing the journey of the Mighty Nein from these people that wanted least of all to be involved in grander schemes, that really seemed to pay no mind or take no stock in the way the world at large seems to be moving and grinding forward, to step up and take real interest into the care of good people and the future ahead of them, it was amazing. And for me it's a really thrilling moment." * Sam: "All I'm saying, guys, is drink more." Matt: "No, don't--don't at all listen to him." Sam: "If anyone tells you to stop drinking, what the fuck do they know?"... Brian: "I have three words, please: Liam for president." Dani: "I can't work with this, Sam." * Matt: "The whole world isn't gray. There is good and there is evil, and there are things in between. And really what it comes down to is being inquisitive enough and following the right threads to uncover those shades of light and dark amongst the gray." External Links References Art: